Soundless Day
by Anon-sama
Summary: "How long have I been here? When will my job be over? How familiar was I with this guy? Had I met him somewhere before? Had he died again? Why? How? Do I prevent him from disappearing or do I encourage him to do so?" Hinata x Otonashi
1. Chapter 1

Soundless Day - Hinata x Otonashi

1.

How long have I been here? When will my job be over? I can't say I'm unhappy with this life but… Will I ever be reborn too? If so, when?

The sky was being painted ultramarine. I deemed it was a good time to return to the boy's dorm on the campus. I walked along a well-lit corridor, turning off the lights when I found the switch. I found myself in the courtyard in no time and gave myself a few moments to admire the changing sky. Stars were already shining. This world is really well made. I'd always thought that. I could never get bored of it, despite the time I've spent here. How long has it been again?

I made way to the dorm and unlocked my door. It had been another peaceful day. I had sent three souls on their way to their next life. I lied back onto my bed. How many souls had I sent to reincarnation since Kanade and the others had disappeared?

I awoke as usual. I finished my morning routine and started to patrol the school grounds before entering the cafeteria. As the student council president, I didn't really attend classes. The NPC teachers couldn't force me to either, as I knew everything on the syllabus already. I guess that's a good thing about being a high school graduate… Despite that being in your past life. I laughed nervously to myself.

After I had treated myself to breakfast, I walked around the school building to check for stragglers. The bell had already rung, so everyone seemed to be in class. Satisfied and bored of my daily schedule, I decided to sit in the locked down infirmary. I used it as a place to talk to new people who happened to fall into this unfortunate world. I opened the curtain to the nearby bed and stood staring at a new arrival.

Normally, people just appear randomly and unconscious. But this guy was the first of all thousands of souls that had ended up in the infirmary. His face looked familiar. Should I wake him up? He seemed so peaceful though. I inched myself closer to get a better look at him. Something inside me told me that I knew this person. Maybe in my past life?

I shook him awake and introduced myself as Otonashi Yuzuru, the student council president.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. Where am I?"

"You're in another world." The process of explaining things to newcomers was always awkward, but I was used to it, so I got down to business. "You don't have any memories of your past life, do you?"

"N-no…"

"Not even your name?"

"Hm…" He frowned. "Hinata."

"First name?"

"I don't remember."

"My job is to get you to reincarnate." I explained to him that the sooner his memories came back, the better for him. "So please, try to remember."

"Do you do this with everyone?"

"Yes, I suppose." I chuckled. "Some take more time than others, though."

Hinata nodded absently and got off of the bed. "Well, thank you, Otonashi. I'll be sure to try to remember what my past life was like." He shook my hand. "Hey, Otonashi," he said again. "Don't you ever feel sad?" I looked at him. "I mean, when they disappear."

"Of course I do." I paused for a short while before getting to the matter at hand. "Come on, I need to get you a schedule and show you around. You can start classes tomorrow."

As I explained to him the workings of this world, I felt a familiar sensation. I felt so comfortable talking to him. We just seemed to click so naturally. This guy must've been popular when he was alive.

I took him to the dorm and gave him a room key. I left to give him some privacy. Sometimes people just didn't accept that they were dead. I thought back to myself and let out a sigh. "Otonashi."

"What is it?"

"What was your past life like? Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for someone. Her name was… Kanade." I told him my story. He listened attentively and gave a pained face when I told him what had happened to her. "Don't be like that. Everyone does disappear, but I'm a special case. I don't have a heart." I continued talking.

"That must've been hard on you, man. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, why do you ask?"

"That's because you're crying."

Had I not realized? Warm droplets of water trickled down my cheek onto the floor. I couldn't contain myself. I couldn't stop the tears or my memories from overflowing.

"It's been a long time." I whispered. He wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"Come on, cheer up. At least she's living a new life now."

"You're right." I tried to smile.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends." Hinata grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

"Yeah." _But for how long?_

* * *

><p>The next morning, I went over to check on Hinata. He opened the door with his blue hair ruffled and a toothbrush in his mouth. He gave me a happy-go-lucky smile and foam dribbled down his chin. I crept in to check his room while he returned to brushing his teeth. This guy was a mess! How could his bed be that messy? How could this be there? And only in one night! Had a storm passed by?<p>

I dragged him to the cafeteria and his classroom. He agreed to attending, only if that would help him regain his memories. He also asked if there were any club activities he could join. I gave him a list and told him to deal with things himself now that he was a student. I walked off, back to the student council room.

For some weird reason, I felt as if he was going to join the baseball club. He looked like a baseball guy. Maybe that was it. He didn't look particularly muscular or anything, but he looked like a baseball guy. How familiar was I with this guy? Had I met him somewhere before?

The thought soon struck me. I had. He was here when I was still fighting against "god." Had he died again? Why? How? What about Yui? Had he met her in his new life? Feelings just started pouring into me. This guy was my best friend when he was still in this world. He's back. Do I prevent him from disappearing or do I encourage him to do so? How would I explain such a thing to him?

Yes, I remembered. Hinata Hideki was a cheerful baseball player in high school. Due to an unfortunate accident, he had passed away and ended here. I met him. Yui met him. They decided that in their next lives, they would get married. And now, he's back in this world. They'll never have their happy endings, will they? I had a million questions to ask him, but maybe it would be wise for him to regain his memories himself?

My best friend, huh. My first and only best friend, Hinata. Truthfully, I wouldn't want him to leave. I would like him to keep me company for a while. He would probably reject the idea, like Kanade did. Kanade…

"Otonashi!"

Startled, I awoke. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to Hinata, whose face was a little too close for comfort. "What is it?"

"It's lunch time, and I don't know what kind of currency you guys use here. Well, I don't even have my wallet…" Exasperated but a little happy, I handed him a lunch ticket for omelette rice.

"Whoa, my favorite. Thanks!" I grinned widely and took my hand. "Let's go!"

_You really shouldn't get so close to me… I really won't be able to let go this time._ I squeezed his hand.

"What are you having?" Hinata asked.

"Mapo tofu. It was Kanade's favorite dish. It became mine as well. I think I eat it at least once a week." I stared at the ticket in my hand. "Oh, sorry, I kinda rambled on. Don't worry about it." I glanced embarrassedly at Hinata. He smiled at smacked me on the back.

"I thought I told you to cheer up."

We carried our trays over to a vacant table.

"I've been stuck in this world for too long," I admitted. "I wonder if there's a way for me to leave as well."

"Surely," Hinata munched, "There must be a way."

I savored the spiciness of the mapo tofu and I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"It's that spicy, huh?" My blue-haired friend stuck his spoon into my dish and scooped it back into his mouth. He made a twisted face and his eyes started watering. "I see." He stuck his swollen tongue out to show me. "You must really love that girl."

"Yes." I hesitated. "I loved her."

"You don't anymore? I swear yesterday you said that you were waiting for her."

"They're not the same thing. I do miss her though. I miss everyone I fought with." I dropped my spoon. "I missed you too, Hinata."

"Me?"

"You were one of them. I'm glad to see you, as twisted as it sounds."

"I wish I could remember."

"You probably can't anyways, it's from another past life of yours." I smiled a little bitterly. "I wish you wouldn't, either. I wish you could stay with me."

We finished our meal and parted in silence. I really wish I hadn't said that.

* * *

><p>The title sounds better in Japanese, I promise. I just combined Otonashi's and Hinata's name meanings... kinda :D Oto Nashi no Hi, or Soundless Day. (Or quite literally, Otonashi's Hi[nata])<p>

I ship this so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Soundless Day - Naoi x Otonashi x Hinata, main pair is still OtoHina

2.

I woke up, feeling heavier than usual. I slipped my uniform on and began my morning routine of patrolling the school grounds. Life on campus seemed quite peaceful so I just headed to the cafeteria to buy something.

My so-called 'life' was so boring. I did the same thing every day. The people I became close to eventually were reborn. The only things I looked forward to were meeting new people that came into this world and eating Kanade's favorite mapo tofu. The last thing had changed, of course. I still liked the dish, but I wouldn't associate it with Kanade anymore.

Come to think of it, I don't think I ever met the same person twice in this world. Hinata was the first one. It was my fault for upsetting him. I should have just let him remember on his own. But then again, he would probably have yelled at me for not telling him about our past relationship. Spending my time with countless personalities helped me deal with people better. Or so, that's what I thought…

I caught a glimpse of Hinata as I sipped my coffee from the vending machine. How would I approach him? Should I even approach him at all? I swallowed the rest of the coffee and threw the can into the recycle bin. I took long steps to catch up with him. Just as I was about to grab his shoulder, the bell rang.

"Hinata!" I called to him before he entered his respective classroom. "Can I talk to you during lunch time?"

He gave me a questioning look before grinning like he did the day before. "Sure." He gave me the thumbs up and walked into his class.

Relieved, I returned to the student council room. Now that I looked at it, it was pretty bland. I had left it the way it had been. Maybe I should change my headquarters into the old SSS room? A voice came from behind me.

"Hello?" It was a bit shy.

I turned around and laid my eyes on a shorter boy. He had green hair and his long bangs covered his brown eyes. "Hello, welcome to the afterlife."

"I've met you before." He eyed me suspiciously. So had I. So who was he? "I'll introduce myself. You can call me Naoi."

"Naoi? As in…"

"I used to be the son of a famous potter." He told me his tale up until his death and grasped my hand tightly. "I remember you. I was here before."

"Yes, Naoi-san."

"Just call me Naoi, Otonashi-san."

"How do you know my name?"

"It just came out. I just had a hunch." _What kind of hunch is that?_ He paused for a while and then stared straight into my eyes. He snapped his fingers. "I know you. I know everything about this world."

I frowned. "All right then. So you know my goal is to get you to reincarnate, right?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes as if he was trying to recollect his thoughts. "You were my lover, weren't you?"

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I knew you back when I was alive."

"Oh, I mean in this world, Otonashi-san!" He laughed heartily. His personality had changed so quickly. "You saved me from my dark thoughts. You embraced me and made me come back to my senses. Of course I would remember you."

"I, uh… I'm sorry?"

"But there was always someone going against our love…" he rambled on, and I could feel myself getting slightly more impatient. To be honest, that didn't happen often. "So I think that if we could rekindle our love, I would probably disappear from this world." He grimaced. "Oh, but I don't think I would ever want to leave someone as noble as you in this world alone, Otonashi-san. Without me, you would be void and unhappy again. I will stay here with you forever!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Get rid of your delusions and tell me, truly, what I could do to help you reincarnate." I shook my head in disapproval and sat down on a chair.

"How about a kiss?"

"I'm sorry, that's a bit…" I laughed awkwardly. "How about I let you stay here for a while until you figure out what you really want?"

"My mind is already set."

I sighed and proceeded to debrief him on how this world had changed. I led him to Hinata's room and said that he was new here too and that they would get along, like in the 'good old days' when we were all together. Despite his protests of wanting to stay in my room, he finally relented and accepted the cohabitation with Hinata. After that, I handed him some money and said that I had something to do. He thanked me profoundly and went off to the cafeteria obediently.

Now rid of him, I could go see Hinata and explain to him that I didn't mean any ill intent. I really did want him to reincarnate as much as I missed his presence. I caught him at the line for omelette rice and I called him over to an empty table so that we could talk.

I explained to him my feelings, and he did understand them. We were once both humans after all, and in this world, emotions were still present. I loved the way he nodded and smiled. He was so considerate. I nearly burst into tears.

"There's one last thing I need to tell you about."

"Eh? What is it?" He asked, his mouth still full of egg and rice.

"I've given you a roommate."

"Sounds fun!" He washed his meal down with a glass of water.

"He knew you when you were in this world." I admitted.

"Doesn't sound like a problem. I mean, I don't remember anything. I just know my name." He placed the glass down. "You gotta smile, man. Can't be a sad student council president. You're gonna bring the whole school down."

"I know, I know. It's just too overwhelming… Meeting two people I already knew, that is. I still wonder how."

"Fate has brought us once again together, man." He chuckled.

"Don't joke about things like that." I replied with a smile.

"Otonashi-san!" I could hear Naoi's voice calling me from a short distance. "Are you finished?" He stopped a moment to eye Hinata. It looked more like an oppressive glare though. "Is this my roommate?"

"Yo, nice to meet you, Naoi, right?" He said cheerfully. "I'm…"

"Hinata Hideki. I know all about you. I could even help you get your memories back if you want." Naoi said emotionlessly. "What I request of you is not to get unnecessarily close to Otonashi-san."

"Um… We're best friends though, so that'll be hard." I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Best friends!_ I was happy, and the hint that he didn't want to separate himself from me was making me even more joyful.

"Well, as long as you don't get between our relationship…"

"Hey, I didn't say I was in a relationship with anyone!"

"I'll make you feel love for me again, just you wait." Was that supposed to be a threat?

"About the returning my memories thing… Do you think you could do it?"

"Of course, I'm a master hypnotist. Ask Otonashi-san."

I acquiesced gloomily. "It's true, you can really count on him."

"Then why not just hypnotize Otonashi into liking you?"

"What a good idea!" Naoi clapped his hands together. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought… Well, according to the data from your past life, I mean."

"Are we done here?" I sighed. "You guys can get together and have your hypnotism session tomorrow. I'll let you be dismissed from class."

"Please don't use those words in the same sentence. I do not wish to be associated with one such as him." Naoi scowled gently.

"All right, all right. You guys can have your hypnotism session tomorrow. I'll be there if it makes you feel any better."

"Any place you are makes me feel immediately more relieved, Otonashi-san."

"Okay, okay, cut it out and go to class now. The bell's going to ring soon."

Naoi bowed respectfully and left. Hinata just sat with me for a while.

"Are you sure you want your memories back?"

"It won't hurt, will it?"

"It depends on how bad your memories were."

"I'm curious anyhow. A man such as myself cannot be lost in the shadow of confusion for too long!"

"What's with those words? Is Naoi affecting you in a negative way?"

He laughed, picked his stuff up and pat me on the back twice before leaving. I sat there in front of my empty plate of mapo tofu, whose sauce, in fact, was starting to dry and plaque, and thought. _What uncanny encounters._

* * *

><p>Uoh, people who actually like this kind of fanfic! All right then! It'll be short though, and I can't promise anything amazing!<em><br>_

Thanks for reading~


End file.
